The Last Time
by We Are December
Summary: Peter is back for Wendy but, what's this? Whose arms is she in? And, is this really the last time? 'Why, Wendy'


Peter watches from the side. He watches as his Wendy gets engulfed in the arms of a man he knows not of. His heart; stricken in pain as sees his Wendy smiling, laughing in the arms of said man. 'Why? Why, Wendy? I'm finally here for you and yet you're in someone else's embrace; smiling, laughing, like you have no care in the world. Could you not have waited a little longer? I promised, didn't I? I told you I'd be back for you...'

Such thoughts swirled in his mind as he makes a move to approach Wendy and the unknown man who still held Wendy tightly in his embrace. "Wendy?" He shouldn't have called to her. He realizes this when Wendy turns; her face shocked to see him there. The man immediately releases her from his hold around her waist. This being said, he then gives her a chaste kiss on her lips and quickly starts to walk away from the scene.

Peter stands stock-still at seeing the actions done by the stranger. Wendy moves towards Peter slowly, unable to find an excuse for her actions earlier. Finally, when Wendy is just a foot away, Peter starts. "Why stop? Call him back. Go on and continue like before. Like when you didn't know I was watching you." Peter said quietly. "Look, if it is because of me that you guys stopped, then you have nothing to worry about because really, I think this will be the last time you see me. And, you know what, Wendy? The last time this happened, you said it was because I didn't promise you of my return but now, now I know better. I should've left you the first time." he continued.

"Peter, it's not what you think! Listen-" Wendy starts but is cut off when Peter suddenly roars "No, you listen! You don't know how hard I worked for your sake! You don't even have the slightest clue to what I've gone through! Because of you, I had to do all the dirty things that I now wish I didn't. If it was then, I would have gladly gone through it all over again for your sake. But now? Now I wish I could reverse time." As the words are being said, tears streams down his cheeks; falling rapidly. And, though Peter would deny it later on, he cannot help but feel a little at unease as teardrops are now also streaming down Wendy's face.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I'm so sorry. Please, please don't do this. Please don't. Don't leave me. Please. Sorry. So sorry. Please, don't." Wendy sobs. The words she said, she really mean it. She really does... but Peter has already made up his mind. "Wendy," Peter whispers, "I won't let last time repeat. It really breaks my heart, what you did. You don't know how I felt when I saw you in his arms. You really don't. I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I hope you have a happy life. Be happy with him. He seems like a nice man." And with that, Peter walks away.

Wendy falls to her knees; her heart breaking when she finally realizes what she did to Peter. Wendy cries, cries for him to forgive her for what she has done but it is too late. Peter is already out of sight. He's already gone. Wendy stays there. She finally gets back up after staying seated on the ground and crying her heart out for about half an hour. She knows that she wasn't pleasant to the eyes of the people passing by when she was crying earlier on, but why would she care? She lost the most important man to her just a few minutes ago.

She walks away from the scene too. She goes elsewhere. She goes to the house of the man Peter saw her with. She rings the doorbell. The door swings open after a few seconds. She throws her arms around the man and breaks down. She explains everything to him. He holds her in his arms again. "Well, if he says so, then we should do as he said." the man says after a long time. Wendy stares at him for a while but soon agrees with him as well. Wendy is smiling and laughing again in a matter of moments but what she doesn't know is that at that moment, Peter is in a room. Rope around his neck, hanging from the ceiling. A fallen chair (most probably kicked away by Peter) beneath him. His body; limp. True to his words, that was the last time Wendy ever saw him.


End file.
